The goal of this three-year academic award is to develop Dr. Bond as an independent nurse researcher in the area of web-based telehealth interventions for diabetes self-management. Training in three areas will be pursued: 1) health informatics and web-based technologies, 2) diabetes and chronic illness, and 3) behavioral self-management. Also, a feasibility trial using a web-based telehealth intervention will be implemented. This award will build on Dr. Bond's existing expertise in aging and computer outcome research, and will provide her with an opportunity to expand her knowledge into the field of web-based telehealth interventions and the management of chronic conditions. This career development award will allow Dr. Bond to evaluate both the feasibility and the short and long-term efficacy of a six-month web-based telehealth intervention for improving diabetic self-management behaviors and psychosocial well-being. A secondary benefit will be the identification of patient and intervention characteristics (such as age, gender, medical comfortability, self efficacy, previous Internet experience, and amount of time spent interacting with the intervention) that may influence the study outcomes. This study will build upon Dr. Bond's existing as well as new collaborations with faculty at the University of Washington in the areas of informatics and web-based technology (Dr. Fred Wolf), diabetes management (Drs. Jerry Palmer and Martha Price), and clinical trials and depression (Dr. Linda Teri). In addition, Dr. Bond will develop new collaborative relationships with Drs. Kate Lorig, Patricia Flatley Brennan, Russell Glasgow and Katharina Echt, in order to establish an expertise in the development of a web-based telehealth intervention for diabetic older adults. This training mechanism will assist Dr. Bond in making the transition to an independent investigator in order to advance the science of nursing in the areas of informatics and chronic illness.